The Blood That Runs Through Our Veins
by Falling Nightskies
Summary: DISCONTINUED UP FOR ADOPTION Regina-Raven Salvatore is a vampire mostly known by Raven for her jet black hair and pale blue eyes.Younger sister to both Stefan and Damon was turned by an original she thought her brothers had died upon meeting a ripper Stefan in New Orleans in 20's. Klaus compelled Stefan forget everything in new Orleans,
1. Pilot Pt1

**Hey hope you enjoy. Raven is one year younger than Stefan, I'm gonna say now this may contain Incest-y things in chapters so you have been warned or it may not I don't know but for some reason with fics it alway turns into incest fics I currently Dont plan to have it but who knows?. Sorry**

 _New Orleans 1924_

 _"Promise me something, Brother."_

 _"Of course what is it?"_

 _"Don't leave me please I want you to stay or we go together."_

* * *

Her name is Raven Salvatore and she is a vampire. Her real name is Regina Salvatore but she goes by Raven as her jet black hair and pale blue eyes that resemble her oldest brother so well. Raven was killed and turned by a vampire girl named Rebekah when she was fell ill and was sent away to get proper medical treatment. Rebekah was a kind girl and they quickly became friends as Regina grew well.

Rebekah was terrified her father was catching up to her and her brother. She couldn't leave her new and only friend so she turned her in a haste. Klaus was angry at first but he adored the girl as well so he agreed and took her with them, while getting her daylight Jewelry. Regina was devastated she couldn't go back to her family not when the first time she feed she was discovered to be a ripper. She had a very hard time controlling her urges but managed.

She toured america with them and other contents with them having the time of her life. She killed with reckless abandon and fell with her sire's brother, Niklaus. Rebekah was actually really happy that they were together it took them 30 years to finally get together, she made a snide comment about it. In celebration Niklaus undaggered his brother Elijah. Elijah was a calm, collected man, very insightful that taught Regina how to write and read better. Marcel, a vampire he'd turned returned from fighting in a war also that was there for her also when she first turned,

Marcel and Rebekah had a torrid love affair. Klaus he'd killed any other lover she sought to.

It was the roaring twenties when Raven saw him at first she wasn't sure but realized it true. New Orleans was there Kingdom and she was the queen that sat on the thrown beside Klaus. Another Ripper had come to town leaving masses of bodies everywhere and drawing to much attention. Regina was the one to catch up to him ready to kill, but dropped the stake as she saw his face.

 _He held a girl close as her tore out her throat blood splattering on his expensive tailored suite. She was a few feet behind him she speeded pulling him from the now dead girl, He fought back when he saw the stake. She finally got him pinned against the wall stake firmly pressed against his chest when the street light hit there faces. She drops the stake, her eyes going wide, he was frozen himself._

 _"Stefan? " She gasps hand flying to her mouth and stepping back. He looks at her with shock on his face as he pushes himself from the wall and grins._

 _"Little sister I see your alive, interrupting a meal of mine couldn't come at a better time." His voice is laced with sarcasm and all shock is gone from his face,_

 _"You turned it off." She observes. He look her over at smugly. He hair is long as he remembers, strange in this decade he thinks when almost every other women has a bob her cut, her's is in a curled up-do. Stray ringlets falling and framing her face. Her lips a deep purple/red._

 _"Come on little sister, let's celebrate our reunion." He suggests laughing blood still dripping from his face as he wraps an arm around her shoulder and guides her with him._

Stefan soon fell in love with Rebekah and partied with Klaus. Raven loved having her brother back everything was perfect until Mikeal caught up to them in New Orleans burning the city to the ground. Klaus compelled her brother to forget everything including her no matter how much her and Rebekah begged. Elijah took Raven and ran when Rebekah was daggered.

Raven looked for her brother for years but to no luck, eventually Elijah convinced her to stop that he'll find her when he's ready. Elijah and Raven stayed together until the 90's where they parted ways. She traveled to Russia and Paris for awhile before returning to america in 2009. She traveled back to Mystic falls after 142 years away. She pauses in her car right outside of the town reading the sign.

Welcome to Mystic falls. She couldn't help herself, she went back home. The car pulled up into the drive way of the Salvatore boarding horse and she stayed in the car. She just watched the house she once lived in, once grew up with her brothers in. She shakes her hand and pulls out of the drive when the front door started to open.

She staying in Mystic Falls she decides. She parks her car and walks around the changed town. Her dress flows in the light breeze as she walks, looking around up at the buildings, remember the original building that were there. She smiles as she sees the Mystic grill it used to be a flower shop, it was always beautiful there. She realizes she needs a cover to live here when a bouncy blond girl bumps into her. The both stumble but with Ravens reflex she catches the other girl before falling.

The blond girl is panting hard and looks embarrassed but Raven is the one to apologize. "Oh my gods I'm so sorry." The girl pulls back, dusting herself off with a laugh.

"It's fine, I'm Caroline Forbes." The girl brightly smiles after looking her over.

"Wait seriously Care? You grew up so much." Raven acts, with a stupid grin on her face.

"I'm sorry do I know you? The blond looks around awkwardly narrowing her eyes. Raven darts out a hand grabbing Caroline by the face. Caroline tries to struggle but Ravens pupils turn to pin points.

"I'm Raven Saltz your cousin, your mother said I could move in and It was supposed to be a surprise for you. Today is my first day in town, help me and take me to our house." She compels the girl, the girl recites it before snapping back.

"Oh my god Raven?!" The Blond gasps quickly before pouncing, wrapping her arms tightly around the vampire. Raven laughs hugging the girl tightly.

"Yeah, Hey Care bear." Raven laughs swinging the girl side to side slightly. Caroline pulls back, hands still resting on Regina's upper arms, looking determined.

"Where's your stuff? I'll take you home."

* * *

Caroline invites her in. It's a nice house, cozy. "Nice." She comments looking around the house.

"Thanks." Caroline smiles as she carry's Ravens bags to the guest room, Raven slowly follows. She gets to the room as the Blond is settling the bags down. The room is gorgeous. It's a cream pink and the bed spread is a pink and purple with a bunch of fluffy pillows. She turns around as she looks and flops back onto the bed, crossing her legs over each as she lays back.

"So tell me everything I need to know."

"Okay so..." She continues to explain sitting down on the end of the bed putting her hands together in her lap. She goes onto continue everything her life, Her mother, her gay father, her friends and about school. School starts in a week, Raven hasn't gone to high school in 32 years she enrolls under the name Raven Saltz. Regina unpacks everything before calling Caroline back into the room and sinking her fangs in the teens neck. Caroline's in the shower when Liz get's home, Regina blurs in front of her and before she can reach for her gun Raven is already compelling her.

* * *

Caroline takes her to the grill the next day. She dress in a blue flowey dress, long straight hair, a jean jacket and ankle boots. She and Caroline head To the Mystic grill. Raven scrunches up her nose at the bitter smell of alcohol before shaking it off when Caroline grabs her arm and drags her. "Come on You are meeting my friends." Caroline speaks like it should be the most important thing in Raven's life. Raven just rolls her eyes letting Caroline drag her to a table when a beautiful dark skinned girl and a...Oh my fucking god.

"Katherine?" Raven whispers seeing the girl, she had meet Katherine at the hospitable she was on her way to Mystic Falls from Atlanta.

"Girls listen up this my cousin Raven and she's living with me. Raven this is Elena and Bonnie." Caroline introduces them but Regina's eyes are glued onto this Elena girl but shakes it off when the girls wave could just be a coincidence she thinks to her.

"You have a cousin?" The dark skinned girl-Bonnie speaks up smiling looking between Caroline and Raven as the sit across from the.

"I've told you about Raven."

"You have? Must have forget. Nice to meet you are you coming To M.F.H.S?"

"Yeah I enrolled yesterday." Raven nods with a kind smile on her face.

"That's awesome, We'll show you around." Elena speaks up with a soft smile.

* * *

Raven uses Caroline as a blood bag essentially but to be far she does heal Caroline. She stayed in the house for the rest of the week trying on all of Caroline's things. Caroline leaves early on the first day of school. She's on the welcoming committee for freshman. Raven gets ready doing her make up, hair and clothes. When shes content when how she looks she smiles at herself in the vanity mirror before turning to look at the clock.

"Oh Fuck!" She exclaims realizing she's 10 minutes late she speeds grabbing everything she need and getting in her car. She races into the school fumbling with her books and bags. The principle is waiting for her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." She apologizes and The principle just smiles.

"It's fine, just don't let it happen again. I'll take you to class." He offers kindly and Raven relax like a burdens been lifted from her shoulder. She follows him through the halls and brings her into a class room capturing everyone's attention.

"Today we have two New Students joining us." He cheers and Raven furrows her brow thinking who the other new student is as her eyes train on Bonnie.

"Regina-Raven Sa-"

"Regina?!" A voice shouts as Someone jumps to there feet. He eyes snap to them and she gasps.

"Stefan?" She breath out in shock but he looks so much more so, he thought his sister did over a century ago. The classroom is now silent. The Principle speaks up with raise eyebrows.

"You two know each other." He observes as everyone is watching them.

"She's my sister I haven't seen her since we were children and she was forced to leave." He stares at Raven speaking softly and Raven drops her books as he starts making his way to her. He's eyes are watering.

"Can my sister and I please talk outside alone for a moment?" He asks sounding broken. The teacher steps back.

"Of course take however long you need." He tells them. Raven heads to the door and Stefan follows closing the door behind them. They walk straight into the empty classroom across and lock the door after them. Stefan speeds and hugs her, tears are on his checks now.

"It's okay Steffy. I'm okay" She promises wrapping her arms tight around him, holding her brother close. Her head is resting against his chest and his hands buried in her hair. He kisses the top of her head.

"I don't understand." He mumbles into her hair. She wants to try remind him of New Orleans but know there is no hope.

"I was turned a few weeks after I left I was very sick but I started getting better, vampire blood it was. My sickness came from internal bleed from when you and I played in the woods and I got impaled on the stupid branch." She huffs still hugging her brother.

"I remember that."

"The vampire was a nurse, she turned me. I was going to come home but we found out I became a ripper, I couldn't control myself and I didn't want to hurt you." She mumbles and he pulls back.

"How are you here now? Like whats your story?"

"I have to change it so now My name is Raven Saltz formally Regina Salvatore adopted into the Forbes family when I was young." She explains quickly shaking her head.

"Move in, back home I'm sure people would understand." He offers eagerly not wanting to have his sister away.

"Who owns it?"

"Zachary Salvatore, A relative."

"I might." She nods slowly in thought as he rest his hands on her sides.

"I can't believe your here." He whispers still taking everything in. She smiles softly.

"Your my brother I'll always be there for you even though I couldn't for Damon." She sighs assuming he had died since Stefan never mentioned him before.

"He was a lost cause." Stefan sighs thinking she had meant she'd seen him in the past century and knowing he's alive. She's has tears of her own rolling down her check thinking about the last time she saw Damon. The necklace she's wearing was from him, he gave it to her that day seeing he was saving it for her birthday but she was sick and he wanted to give her something to make her smile. God she misses Damon so much.

She crying now and Stefan pulls her close again hushing her.

* * *

They spend the rest of the day glued to each others side with Caroline. Raven rolls his eyes every time he flirts with Elena. Raven heads home with Caroline to get ready to go to the grill later that night.

"Stefan's your brother."

"Yes Caroline."

"Huh."She tries to bait the other girl but raven ignores it as they leave. The get to the mystic gril.

"Hey Bonnie." Raven smiles at the girl as they sit with her.

"Hey you okay? Seeing your brother after so much time...

"I'm fine but thanks." She nods at the other girl as she looks and sees her brother and Elena walk in. Regina gets out of her chair and Matt follows over to them.

"Hey, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Matt introduces to her brother.

"He's Stefan." Raven shrug as she forces Stefan into a hug, Stefan laughs at his sister. Matt relax a bit seeing Stefan with this girl. "I'm Regina but call me Raven." She pulls back from her brother shooting the typical american golden boy a smile.

"Hey." Elena waves at Matt nervously.

"Hey." Matt clips off

* * *

"So, you two were born in Mystic Falls? Before Raven went into my family?" Caroline asks as we all sit at a table with drinks and snacks. I compelled her again before with the new story so I'm good.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" Bonnie pipes up

"Our parents passed away."

"Dad...How'd he die?" Raven looks up to her brother with a upset expression."

"Well talk later I'm sorry.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" The Elena girl looks at us waves of emotion coming from her

"I have Rey' here now and I live with my uncle."

"So, Stefan, Raven if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline points out looking between us grinning.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie shrugs. Stefan looks over to Reagan.

"I'm not sure. I have quite allot of family things going on now but I'll try." Stefan promises.

* * *

Everyone heads home but Raven decides to Stay out, She hears someone muttering about an animal attack probably Stefan she thinks to herself. She sits in the grave yard finding the Salvatore Crypt and reading the names on in it.

 **Lillian Margret Salvatore** 1820-May 1859

 **Regina Claire Salvatore** September 24th 1845- November 5th 1863

 **Damon Charles Salvatore** June 18th 1839- September 25th 1864

 **Stefan Prescott Salvatore** November 1 1846- September 25th 1864

 **Giuseppe** **Michelangelo Salvatore** October 9 1810-September 26th 1864

They are a few other names on it but none she cares for.

Raven's hand pauses on the stone across Damon's name and recognizes the date. That was when a church was burnt killing dozens but why did her father die the day after? She guesses that night Stefan was turned when he and Damon were locked in the basement, Damon died, Stefan turned. Maybe he killed their father, she wouldn't blame him he was always so mean to the boys.

Raven. The first time she was ever called that was by Damon. God dam every time she looks in the mirror she sees his jet black her and blue eyes that resemble her own. She clutches the necklace he gave her that is now a piece of daylight jewelry she wears with others but this one is so much more sentimental. She steps back until her back hits a wall then she slides down it, so her knees are to her chest. She falls asleep there.

* * *

 **Hey thanks for reading**

 **Remember to fav and follow. Please review! I love getting them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah so this is defiantly gonna have incest. This is all building up to it.**

* * *

 _Raven's hand pauses on the stone across Damon's name and recognizes the date. That was when a church was burnt killing dozens but why did her father die the day after? She guesses that night Stefan was turned when he and Damon were locked in the basement, Damon died, Stefan turned. Maybe he killed their father, she wouldn't blame him he was always so mean to the boys._

 _Raven. The first time she was ever called that was by Damon. God dam every time she looks in the mirror she sees his jet black her and blue eyes that resemble her own. She clutches the necklace he gave her that is now a piece of daylight jewelry she wears with others but this one is so much more sentimental. She steps back until her back hits a wall then she slides down it, so her knees are to her chest. She falls asleep there._

She wakes up in the morning light creeping into the crypt, she rubs a hand over her face as sure pushing herself up to sit against the wall thinking about the date Damon died. It clicks just now he never grew old, never had a family, never had a wife. She also pictured her oldest brother having a full happy life, always imagined he'd marry the prettiest and would have the most gorgeous children with raven black hair and pale blue eyes. He never had any of that and that breaks her heart even more.

She always thought Stefan would marry a quite but cute girl that shared he's loved for writing and drawing. Two children is what Raven thought Stefan would have, both girls aswell, he'd treat them like princess and the noblewomen they'd grow up to be. She smiles softly she had always imagined being a fighter, she didn't care about marriage so had far greater things on her mind and being a vampire helped that but it also took away the possibility of children.

She shakes her hand knocking herself out of that train of thought before it became depressing. She lets out a breath and pushes herself up. She dusts herself off and grabs her phone from her pocket. She flicks threw the contacts before sending a text to Elijah.

 **To Elijah: I found Stefan and he has his humanity**

Her phone starts ringing a moment later and she rolls her eyes. Elijah always call if you text. She answers it and brings it to her ear.

"You found Stefan?"

"We bumped into each other. I wasn't planning on it and neither was he."

"That's amazing." Elijah tells her. "He thought you were died when he saw you, didn't he?"

"Yeah." She sighs looking down at the ground.

"You are together now and it sounds he's doing better, remember family is your biggest strength and you are bound together forever by blood." He advises. She nods thoughtfully.

"I won't leave him again."

* * *

Raven gets to the party with Caroline after spending the day at her house and grabs a drink-no not blood even though she could totally go for it- a cheap beer. She looks around for Stefan but see her talking to that Elena girl. She seems nice enough but for reason Regina can't find the heart to ever trust her.

"Hey babe your that new girl." A guy, your stereotypical jock comes up to her, drink in hand.

"And you are?" Raven raises an unimpressed brow.

"Tyler, Tyler Lockwood."

"Noted." Raven drawls before turning and walking off the guy just scoffs at her. This place stinks she need some quite, she crunches up the red solo cup and throws it onto the ground as she heads into the woods. She hears something crack behind her she spins on her feet bearing her fangs and veins protruding from under her eyes. The scent is Vampire and not Stefan's. Something from behind her grab her throat holding her taught against him. She snarls at him before grabbing onto his hands and shattering his fingers. She stomps her foot onto his and then elbows him causing him to let go and stagger backwards. She doesn't look back as she speeds away.

She goes back to the crypt its peaceful there and just has a sense of home. She decides she'll go to the boarding house in a few hours. She just sits there being a vampire time goes differently. She speeds to the house after a while and knocks on the door. It swings open revealing a man just about to leave. Zach recoginze he immediately from Stefan pictures.

"Come in." He speaks hesitantly before pushing himself from the house, Raven pushing past him pausing as she hears her brother aguring

"Stop it!" She hear her brother growl out viciously a tone she's never heard him use, it sends a cold shiver up her spine. She speeds up stairs to the door of Stefan's room and freezes.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena." The man with jet black hair and pale blue eyes that resemble her own, speaks manically. She catches sight of his face and stand there shocked as her heart clenches,

"Stop it!" Stefan snarls

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" Damon Laughs sadistically.

"Damon?" She whispers out brokenly seeing her brother like this. Oh god he's a vampire to, another brother she meets with no humanity she thinks to her. Both men freeze and turn to her.

"Raven?" He looks at her eyes wide but one sort of narrowed, looking at his sister like he could hardly believe he was real. He looks at her she's so beautiful her eyes may be pale but in contrast to her hair and pale white skin its perfect. "How?"

"Your alive I thought you died. In that fire." She looks at him nervously, two brothers in two days she can't believe this is really happening.

"We were both turned didn't you know that? I thought you had meet vampire Damon before me yesterday." Stefan looks at her in confusion which makes everyone confused.

"No she hadn't, I thought you were died." Damon looks at her like she's going to disappear like smoke in the wind.

"I am, so are all of us technically. I thought you didn't survive because Stefan would never talk about you when we were in New Orleans together." She shrugs then mentally cursing herself for her slip up.

"We knew each other in the 20's but I don't even remember the 20's." Stefan looks shocked.

"You fucking meet our Sister as A vampire and you didn't even reach out?! You didn't find away to let me know." Damon snarls at Stefan ready to attack but Regina speeds forward wrapping her arms around his middle. He freeze looking at Stefan and any hateful look he shoot his brother had completely disappeared his expression goes soft as slowly starts to relax into the hug wrapping his arms carefully. Stefan actually smiles the way he looking at Stefan to Regina is like she's the most adorable thing in the world and everyone should see this.

He huffs out a laugh at the precious look on Damon's face but he can't help the ping of protectiveness in his heart wanting to get Raven as far away from damon as physically possible. He's not the same man she knew but he pushes that thought away for the moment.

After one hundred and forty five years his family is together and right now it feels like everything is going to be okay for rightnow. And maybe it will be, maybe she can stop history from repeating itself, Maybe she can change everything and maybe they can be a family again but in reality Stefan know's its a distant dream.

* * *

Damon and Stefan sit on the edge of bed as she sits on a chair facing them as they explain what happened to Katherine.

"And you're going after this Elena girl because she looks like Katherine? What is her real name Katrina?" Ravens eyes widen remembering how Klaus continuously tried to hunt her ad remember seeing her before she turned.

"She's trapped in tomb under the church." Damon looks away.

"The doppelganger? She's not dead she faked her death in a fire over centuries ago trust me from what I've heard she's a bitch." Regina huffs.

"Katherine's alive?!" Damon looks angry.

"Don't repeat history boys, Leave her alone."

"Why?" Stefan asks, did Regina know her? But honestly he may have come to town for Elena but it's like Elena isn't exactly as important as he thought, not as important as Raven.

"I'll kill Elena, if you don't." Raven hisses shocking her brothers causing them to jerk back at her sound outburst.

"You haven't told us your story yet." Damon tries to distracts her. It works. She sighs.

"Remember when Stefan and I played in woods when we were children and I landed on a stray brunch and it was somehow strong enough to impale me?"

"Yeah, I remember that it was horrifying I thought I'd lose you but I guess I did in the long run."

"I was a ripper Damon, I couldn't come back. I wanted to so bad but I couldn't. It was internal bleeding from that day in the woods the wound opened and I was healed by a nurse. A vampire." I nod leaving out allot of details like them being originals. "I ran for a long time."

"Why don't I remember us meeting." Stefan interrupts.

"Something happened Stefan. You had your humanity off and I knew if you ever turned it on you wouldn't be able to live with it I had a friend. He's a special kind of vampire."

"You had my memories wiped."

"No I was given no choice Stefan I looked for you for decades after. I flead right after. He made you forget and at the time it was heartbreaking."

"We never met right? You said, you thought I died.." Damon speaks up looking between the two.

"I never saw you Damon, I thought you were alive and human. I thought you would have had a life.

"Without you? It broke my hear every day you were gone." He chocks out in an angry tone shaking his head looking away from Raven. Raven goes to speak but Damon cuts off. "No don't you left. Raven. You could have come back!"

"I thought you died."

"I thought you died!" Damon hisses shaking with anger and he doesn't know how to react. "You died and I- just I need sometime."

"No Damon!" She screams as he speeds away. She doesn't follow she lets out a pained scream/sob as he's gone. She wants him to be with her she just got him back even though she knows she'll see him again it hurts. She falls but Stefan catches her before she does. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her up and turning her around pressing her into a tight hug. She's upset even though she knows he just need time to think but she misses him so much.

"Hey Hey hey it's okay." Stefan calm his little sister mentally cursing Damon, god, he can't let him hurt his sister. His arms are wrapped tight and his body is almost encasing her protectively from the rest of the world. He feels so angry right now at his brother. Raven pulls back wiping the tears from her face as her breath hitches and shakes her head.

"This stupid. I understand why but.." She barely whispers.

"Hey let's stop thinking about this, want something to eat?"

"A bite?" She guesses feeling hungry her eyes darkening and teeth starting to lengthen. Stefan makes a strained noise, moves his jaw side to side and loosening her grip on his sister. Raven senses somethings wrong. "What?"

"I'm a Ripper too, I only drink animal blood I don't like killing."

"I've gotten better at controlling it but there are still times..." She thinks She's only fed only Caroline once in fear of actually killing her. It's not that she cares to much about killing its because it's the sheriffs daughter that has her uneasy.

"You drink animal blood?" Raven asks taken back. Stefan rolls his eyes at her.

"Rav-"

"I'll go out myself okay?"

"I could come I could stop you from ki-" He tries to stop her,

"You're a ripper that hasn't had human blood in how long? No you'll massacre the entire town."

"Fine, but come back in the morning." He negotiates looking at her firmly but also somehow softly.

"I promise." She promises before speeding a way. She heads to the center of town for an hour before realizing there are to many people around she walks threw the streets following someone into an alley she turns the corner before she can so who it is she hears there voice.

"Hello Sister." She looks at him the girl that had been walking now has her neck bared to Damon and trying to scream as a hand covers her mouth.

"Damon?" She asks as he vamps out and sinks his teeth into the redheads neck. Raven face turns unable to help herself. Damon pulls back after a moment with a mouthful of blood.

"Come on you know you want to sister think of it as an apology for me leaving." He smirks looks up to her blood dripping down his face, making her think of how she reunited with Stefan in the 20's. He pushing the bleeding scared redhead away from him toward his sister who doesn't hesitate grabbing the girl and sparing a look at her oldest brother before sinking her teeth into the neck. She doesn't stop until the girls way past death. When she does pull away she tosses the girl to the side like trash,

"I have missed you so much little sister." He grins at her, Raven has always been more like him than Stefan. He looks her over the blood dripping down from her chin, neck and onto her... He adverts his eyes, shaking his head and letting out a harsh breath.

She's his, not Stefan's he won't let his brother act righteous and take her away for her 'protection' she's his. Protection from what anyway if any she should be protected from is Stefan with his animal diet and he wouldn't be strong enough to protect her anyway if he isn't drinking human. It's Stefan's fault anyway for Regina 'dying' all those years ago if he didn't go into the fucking woods like father said, she would have never got hurt and the wounds wouldn't have reopened, she wouldn't of been sent away.

If she was with them while he died he would have turned her no doubt even if it would have been for a selfish reason. He loves his sister more than words could say, probably more than he should. He's never letting her go again and not letting Stefan get in the way of that.

* * *

 **Ahhhh So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. This will be focusing way more on the Salvatore's and the Gilbert's won't really be in this.**

 **remember** **to Review/Fav/Follow**


	3. Chapter 3

_Spring, Mystic Falls, 1862_

 _"It's a secret, you can not tell father about this."_

 _"I'd never tell on your little sister."_

 _"Good." She smiles up to him leaning up and grabbing the back of his neck..._

* * *

Raven was always a sweet girl growing up, always with her brothers or playing in the had turned 16 when she died and never in her human life would she of imagined killing young women in alleyways in front of her brother who pushes her to do so.

"I missed you to brother." Regina grins and looks like a sadistic serial killer cover in blood. Well...technically she is a serial killer, a ripper at that. "Where to now?" She grins.

* * *

True to her word she returns to the Salvatore boarding house in the morning light, bag in her hand. She speeds into the house throw her bag in her old room at a sleeping Stefan who jumps. She merely laughs at the shocked look on his face as he jolts up. She moves her upper body side to side looking at his room thoughtfully.

"What are you doing?" He laughs getting out of bed wearing a pair of black sweats. She arches a brow chuckling as she looks back to him.

"I live here now." She shrugs flopping onto the bed he just got out off. He looks down at her.

"You want your own room?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm fine."

"What about-"

"I'm fine."

"She's insisted on sharing. I'll take my old room though Steff." Damon rolls his eyes as he speaks up from the doorway.

"You are not staying here." Stefan hisses a Damon who raise his hands in mock surrender.

"But we are a family Stefan, please." She pouts,Stefan turns his head to her and sighs. It's a weakness they all know it is something him and Damon have, they truly can never find it in their hearts to deny their sister anything she wants. Stefan is annoyed at the prospect of Damon being here, he doesn't want Damon near her. He'll corrupt her and drag her into the darkness, kicking and screaming. But if she wants to play house he'll play along.

"I suppose but please Damon."

"What ever could I do that is wrong?" Damon asks feigning innocence but failing when he starts laughing.

"Keep your body count to a minimum." He looks over to his sister then back at Damon. "Both of you." He adds, he wishes maybe his sister could go to the animal diet like his has if she is really a ripper. Raven pouts at him as she swings her leg over the other as she lays on the bed, arm supporting her.

"That's no fun."

"I mean it Raven, be careful and Damon Please you have reasonable control you just don't choose to use it. Don't let her kill.

"Have a little faith in her would you?" Damon glares at his brother.

"It's fine, I'm a ripper 9/10 time I can't help it." Raven admits and Damon huffs.

"You two are going to be late for school, playing human."

"I'm not playing human, I haven't been in high school for 40 years Damon."

"You've been to high school before." Both of her brothers look at her surprised. She just roll her eyes at them.

"See you at school Steffy." With that she's gone before the can stop her. Stefan shakes his head as Damon looks over to him pointing.

"Don't you dare try to get her to start feeding on squirrels or dogs Stefan." He narrows his eyes at his younger brother. Stefan raises his eyebrow he admits he has thought about getting her to but he wouldn't. He doesn't think she has the will power to resist human blood often, it'd be to hard and stressful.

"I won't if you don't encourage her to kill." Stefan compromises. Damon slumps.

"Ugh, fine I won't encourage her. Now let's get to school."

"Lets? As in both of us?" Stefan steps back in surprise because no this can't be-

"I'll compel myself to be a t.a or whatever it's called. I'm not letting you take advantage of our sister."

"Me? You actually think I'd take advantage of my si-"

"Our Sister." Damon corrects with a snarl and leaning forward in a threaten manner.

"You actually think I'd take adventure of our sister.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Damon hisses still feeling very bitter about 1862. Stefan sighs and slumps his shoulders that almost destroyed their family. He regrets it having it end like that,

"It wasn't like that." He breath out trying to defend himself shaking his head/

"Yea, yeah because I so believe that little brother." Damon huffs shaking his head at his brother before speeding off.

* * *

Raven was surprised as she hung out with Caroline and Stefan. Stefan hardly talked to Elena telling Raven he had to get away from that section of his past. Elena was confused why Stefan was giving her the cold shoulder but quickly got over it. It was last class of the day, English class when Damon sauntered into the room.

"I'm your new English Teacher Mr. Salvatore and yes I am Stefan and Ravens ridiculously attractive older brother." Damon laughs as he takes a sit in the chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk. "Any of you idiots have questions?"

"Your really Stefan's and Ravens brother? They didn't mention you."

"They've known you for what to days? Of course they'd totally tell you their life stories and plus they aren't the types to brag. Well... Regina is." Damon huffs raising a hand up and making a fist silencing any other questions.

"Now would you all shut up and read your fucking books, No more questions unless they are from my younger siblings." Damon orders harshly and Raven huffs out a laugh. Stefan sends his before an annoyed look to which he grins in return for both.

Want me to drive you home?" Damon asks both of his siblings after the rest of the class left. Raven and Stefan head to the front of the class.

"I'll walk." Stefan interrupts before speeding out of the room, not wanting to be around Damon for much longer.

"Apart from Katherine what happened to you to, You were so close." Raven observe with a slight frown on her face as she looks back to her eldest brother. He tilts his head looking thoughtfully at her.

"A girl, because in the end it always comes down a girl." He looks at her with a small smile.

"She must have been special." Raven huffs in slight amusement what is with her brothers and fighter over a girl?

"Yeah, Yeah more then I think she knows." He looks at her as she looks at the doorway where Stefan just left threw, with fondness. He shakes his head after a moment. "Come on lets go back home." He tells her, she follow as they leave. Home such a funny and strange word to him.

Regina looks at her brother a million questions fly threw her mind as to how he's been and what else has happen in the past century but she won't ask. Feeling a sting of guilt whenever she thinks about it because she left. She _left_ him, she left _them_ and she's not about to let either one of them run away. She loves them to much too. But she can not help feeling worried about what will ensure when someone finally brings up Fall of 62'. There was so much pain but maybe could work out this time round if its done differently and this time they don't have father here to worry about.

 **Hey so this chapter is a little shorter sorry and don;t worry. I wrote this quick because I have to go out but I wanted another chapter up and having accidentally delete the I wanted up this is instead so sorry for any mistakes.**

 **rememebr to fav/follow and Review. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_She tried to run from him but her breaths are labored and she's so tired. She wants to scream and shout but she knows that would achieve nothing. She made her bed, he told her, now she must lye in it._

 **1862**

1862 was the year that set there family's death in place. She didn't lie to them when she told her what caused her sickness she just didn't tell them how it happened. Her worst nightmare had came true. Damon had just been drifted for war and left after many tears. Her heart felt like it broke. Stefan was there for her. He loved her but that was the problem. It started out small at first touching that lasted a second to long or glances. Not many men ever came back from war they all knew that their relationship progressed in those months until One of her fathers maids had seen him kiss her in a way that sibling should not. She loved Stefan, clung to him as a life line after her eldest brother left. The maid told her father on the day before Damon came back.

He came back from a war zone just to feel like he re-entered it. Father didn't mention he knew, he became even more cruel to his sons. Damon found out from whispers from the servants he more furious then father was. He was yelling and screaming which caused her father to do the same. Damon thought Stefan was using there sister, that it was a game to him or something.

Damon loved his siblings he did and he'd do anything to protect them but he couldn't were it counted.

Raven was on a walk late at night just outside the ground only not too far. Father had found her, they screamed and he grab her by the throat, punch until she on the ground and started beating her calling her all sorts of slanderous was rift in the family after that. Regina started getting pains and headaches after that night but she didn't say a word.

It was a month before everyone just pretended nothing happened. Damon was still furious at his brother but played happy family because he loved his sibling more then he could hate them. Nothing changed with his sister though he could never say a harsh word to her.

 **1863**

Regina started getting sicker and after 6 months she was finally sent away what he father did undid her stitches. When she left Damon give her a necklace a blue pendant with a small black raven painted in it on a silver chain and the pendant is in cased in a mental tiny black, silver bed house shape around it. Something he spent allot on and a necklace like that was very rare in those times it had taken him months to finally get it.

He promised her they'd met again and told her he loved her for last time before she was taken. A few months later word came of her death He and Stefan's relationship repaired because nothing brought Salvatore together like grief and he went back to war feeling broken. Stefan felt alone.

 **1864**

Katherine destroyed everything.

 **2009**

Damon was right they did meet again

But Damon, now in 2009 Damon, could not be more thankful to Katherine. Damon thinks maybe he should ask his brother what really happened because he thinks he's stopped looking at Regina like his little sister and More Raven the beautiful ripper who has stolen his heart. She's not the little girl he always thought her as not. She's not 16 years old and he's not 25. He never think let himself think of her anything else always pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. But love has destroyed their family before, should he risk it all? He can only see the bad that could happen Stefan would probably Vervain him and break his neck more time then he could count, Raven could get torn between the. He saw the look on Stefan's face the same that he had before, he still love her. Damon guesses he just needs to find away to turn Raven against his younger brother.

 **Hey so sorry this was more of a flashback kind chapter next chapter will have allot of fighting. Yay finally there will be major conflicts and hurt feeling! Remeber to fav follow and review Sorry update toook a while I'll try to have the next one up quicker!**


	5. Chapter 5

_New Orleans 1923_

 _"Family bonds...can be overstepped sometimes. Being a vampire and living so long Family values start to..change and become more...intimate" -Rebekah Mikealson to Regina Salvatore_

* * *

Stefan feels horrid. That was unfair of Damon to bring up 62' no one wanted it to end like that hell Stefan knows he doesn't even have the full story, only Regina knows the full what really happened him and Damon only have pieces. He curses himself but he can't help but to think if she knew him with her humanity if did they reconnect like..that.

"Did we..." He looks up to his sister who startles at the question. "In the 20's?"

"Don't Stefan." She cuts him off and he slinks back.

"Sorry just had to ask."

"Though you did try and my husband tried to kill you several of times because of it." She laughs trying to lightening the mood and caught up in a memory. "And when you weren't trying with me it was my sire you were with. Though I agree with on that Rebekah is a very beautiful woman." She laughs amused.

"Wait...Husband...?" Stefan questions feeling a stab of sorrow and jealously.

"We haven't spoken since then." Raven quickly corrects herself. "We didn't Marry, we were engaged for about 20 years though he wanted to marry on our 100th anniversary." She speaks dismissively not really caring about the topic Klaus was not someone she cared to much for now.

"Oh.. Are you ever going back to him, to marry?" Stefan tries to ask acting as if he doesn't care, he fails. She sighs as she tilts her head at him.

"Its a long story, Klaus and I... A mistake. He was not the man I the man I thought of him as." She speaks distantly looking away from her brother. Stefan feels relieved at that.

"Why didn't you come find me then?" He can't help but to ask feeling hurt. She doesn't respond for a moment.

"I had my own demons to battle before dragging you into it. I still do." She sighs looking him died in the eyes.

"I'd do anything for you, even for with you against there demons." He assures her but she just looks away from him.

'"Last time I needed you to you didn't." She can't help but let those words pass her lips.

"Hey..." He sighs walking over t her shaking his head. "I'm sorry,Gina." He looks at her sympathetically putting his arms on her sides as she looks away. But can't help looking straight back at him when he says her name like that. He catches on and-

"Little brother get your hands off our sister." Damon's voice tuts as he saunters into the room, Stefan's hands don't move as he looks at Damon annoyed. Raven rolls her eyes. "Seriously little brother." Damon's voice gets a little harsher and Stefan drops his hands ans Raven saunters to sit on the couch.

"I love you Day but jealously..."She trails of looking unimpressed and he doesn't know if it was a compliment or not. He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. "Where were you anyway."

"Just saying hello to Katherine's little doppelganger." He speaks like it doesn't matter and Raven wants to growl and snarl at him. Noticing the harsh looks he throws his hands up in mock surrender. "What? She had an assignment she forgot to hand in." He defends referencesing his new job a BHHS

"Sure, like your not locked in your past."Stefan huffs turning to his older brother and Damon clenches his jaw.

"Your the one that started school to met her."

"I got over her." Stefan argues and Stefan's not to sure his words are true apart of him he still wants to know the girl.

"After you saw Raven." Damon accuses. Regina contemplates killing the girl it'd be easy and efficient though she knows Stefan may not forgive her for that. She mutters something before heading up to her room-technically Stefan's room. She blocks out their voice as she crawls under the covers. She wakes up to the sounds of glass breaking and shouting.

"Here we go again."She mutters as she pushing the covers off her and climbs out of bed.

 **Sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy lately. So I decided now I have a little time RN to update most of my fics. This was written quick and short hopefully I can update a longer chapter soon.**

 **Remeber to Fav Follow and Please Review**

 **the orginals will be arriving in MF really soon**


End file.
